theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
December 10, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Dragonian King has joined the chat. 6:45 Dragonian King HI LILY You are no longer away. 6:46 Flower1470 Hey Silly You are now away. 6:52 Dragonian King sooo whats up You are no longer away. 6:54 Flower1470 sorry geting a hgigh scrore 6:55 Dragonian King ooo a hgigh scrore Very interesting gl Loving77 has joined the chat. 6:58 Loving77 Hey hey hey 6:58 Flower1470 DONT MAKE FUN OF ME Sup Peep I lost anyways ;( i did get a high score tho. just no trophy 29,480 points lol 117 kc 7:00 Dragonian King sup peep i have a question to ask 7:00 Loving77 ooo a question 7:02 Dragonian King In the drawing you made for Whale Week, do you remember if it was Yuma or Rio laughing at Whale? 7:02 Flower1470 Rio 7:03 Loving77 Rio 7:04 Dragonian King k thanks I'm gonna color your drawings in so I needed to know 7:04 Loving77 Speaking of drawings I need to ask you some things about In The End 7:04 Flower1470 I colored whale week!! File:SCN 0002.png I MATCHED THE COLORS EXACTLY 7:06 Dragonian King i wanna make my own version 7:06 Flower1470 DARN IT SILLY 7:06 Dragonian King okay peep wut 7:06 Loving77 How did Kite kick Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness down the elevator shaft? 7:06 Dragonian King well i'm gonna color all the other ones so i might as well do the whale week one too ninja kick :D ill draw a demonstration http://static3.wikia.nocookie.net/theawesomewebkinz/images/f/fc/Kickingguy.png kinda like this 7:08 Flower1470 LOL 7:08 Loving77 lol 7:09 Dragonian King like "WHA-CHOW" You are now away. You are no longer away. 7:13 Flower1470 I GAVE HIM EYES AND HAIR File:PHILIP.png I NAMED HIM PHILIP 7:15 Dragonian King (rflol) 7:16 Flower1470 DONT LAUGH IM SERIOUS 7:16 Dragonian King BUT ITS FUNNY 7:16 Flower1470 PHILIP IS MY NEW BOYFRIEND SAY HI TO PHILIP 7:16 Dragonian King Hi Philip IM GONNA PUT PHILIP IN SILLYS ZEXAL 7:17 Flower1470 NO! DONT RUIN HIM! 7:17 Dragonian King I won't 7:17 Flower1470 :/ 7:17 Dragonian King I'm gonna put him in as a REAL character 7:17 Flower1470 YAY! 7:17 Dragonian King I'm not putting him in the actual Zexal but first i need to interview him Is that okay with you Lily? 7:18 Flower1470 Hmmmm idk 7:18 Dragonian King pleeease 7:19 Flower1470 He's busy atm maybe later 7:19 Dragonian King whats he doing 7:20 Flower1470 hanging out with me 7:20 Dragonian King ... tell philip that silly says hi 7:20 Flower1470 He says Hi back :D 7:22 Dragonian King tell philip silly wants to interview him 7:23 Loving77 ooo maybe I should try and draw "Philip" 7:24 Flower1470 he doesnt like quotation marks around his name 7:24 Loving77 -_- Silly one more question about In The End what was Whale's expression when Kite kicked Downsized into the elevator shaft? 7:25 Flower1470 why are you squinting do you need glasses 7:25 Dragonian King ummm angry lol 7:26 Loving77 Why? 7:28 Dragonian King cuz he doesn't like downsizer :P well maybe not angry but a kinda grumpy face :P 7:29 Flower1470 his normal expression, then 7:32 Dragonian King lily is philip free now i wanna talk to him 7:32 Flower1470 fine he's here with me 7:32 Dragonian King hi philip 7:32 Flower1470 interview away...... 7:33 Dragonian King What's your favorite color 7:34 Flower1470 vermillion 7:36 Dragonian King cool What's your favorite food 7:38 Flower1470 Chicken. 7:38 Dragonian King What's your favorite pasttime 7:39 Flower1470 programming 7:39 Dragonian King Do you like Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal 7:39 Flower1470 depends on the episode 7:41 Dragonian King Did you know that it's 14 days, 5 hours, 18 minutes, and 43 seconds until Christmas? 7:41 Flower1470 nope 7:41 Dragonian King well now you do Do you think Lily is awesome? 7:42 Flower1470 yup of course 7:42 Dragonian King What's the weirdest thing you've ever seen 7:44 Flower1470 dr faker 7:44 Dragonian King so true aaaaand Do you like Goldfish crackers 7:44 Flower1470 yes 7:45 Dragonian King okay thats it Thank you for allowing me to interview you Philip you can do whatever you feel like now 7:46 Flower1470 ty You are now away. 7:53 Dragonian King sooo 7:55 Loving77 sooo.... You are no longer away. 7:55 Flower1470 I'm tired 7:56 Dragonian King mt You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:10 Flower1470 can i go sleep 8:11 Dragonian King NO you can go sleep in 49 minutes 8:11 Flower1470 ;( You are now away. 8:25 Dragonian King sooo You are no longer away. 8:25 Flower1470 I'm suddenly feeling really depressed again. I need to do something that'll get my mind off of it. 8:26 Dragonian King ooo READ SILLYS ZEXAL 8:26 Loving77 Fine I'll give you something to do 8:26 Dragonian King I just pictured Peep talking in a Squidward voice O_O 8:26 Flower1470 lol 8:26 Loving77 LOL 8:27 Dragonian King omg i cant get it out (rofl) get out of my head peepward get out 8:29 Flower1470 #grumpyshipping = SquidwardxPeep 8:29 Loving77 bleh 8:30 Dragonian King ooo 8:31 Loving77 File:Yugiohimage103.png take this picture make it into a usable siggy with awesome effects of awesomeness. oh and add this in it somehow File:Yugiohimage19.png 8:31 Flower1470 alright hehehe 8:31 Loving77 Man, now I want to make it. 8:32 Dragonian King SpongebobxLily 8:32 Loving77 I have an awesome idea in my head lol 8:32 Flower1470 Peep if you want to do it go ahead lol I was only going to mess with it 8:34 Loving77 If I make it do you want text to say something? :P 8:35 Flower1470 "THE TWO HOTTEST GUYS IN ZEXAL" 8:35 Loving77 OOO 8:35 Flower1470 but im sure you had something else in mind 8:35 Loving77 No I didn't that's why I was asking you. :P 8:36 Flower1470 o well that's what i was going to put 8:36 Loving77 ok :P 8:37 Dragonian King ooo You are now away. omg i found it You are no longer away. 8:46 Flower1470 found what? 8:46 Dragonian King the "LETS PLAY GO FISH" quote 8:46 Flower1470 XD 8:47 Dragonian King its on my page now so uhhh just out of curiosity did Dark Zexal happen yet? 8:49 Flower1470 nope 8:50 Dragonian King okay I should make Season 2 of Silly's Zexal be Bright Zexal :P Season 2: Silly's Bright Zexal 8:50 Loving77 http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Art_Shop/hotzexalguys_zpsbf643bed.png 8:51 Flower1470 :rofl: OH MY GOSH 8:51 Dragonian King wheres the barf emote 8:51 Flower1470 LOL 8:52 Loving77 YES i made silly barf 8:52 Dragonian King no you didnt not until i find the emote 8:55 Loving77 Lily you still didn't use the gif I made you. >:( 8:56 Flower1470 ill use it 8:56 Loving77 It was super hard to made it 8:57 Flower1470 I'll use it! Chill! i gtg ttyk 8:57 Dragonian King bye 8:57 Flower1470 ttyl* Category:Chat logs Category:December 2013